


Secrets Revealed (A Missing Scene From Dino Thunder)

by reader1718



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Secrets Revealed (A Missing Scene From Dino Thunder)

Secrets Revealed (A Missing Scene From Dino Thunder)  
One night in the town of Reefside, California, a young teenage boy was sitting at the kitchen table bored out of his skull. His name was Conner McKnight and he was so bored with his brother Eric talking about how well everything was going for him. Conner so wished he could tell everyone that he was just as good as Eric because he was a Power Ranger, but knew he had to keep his mouth shut. So he excused himself and went to his room so he could use his dino gem bracelet to call one of his friends-Kira Ford or Ethan James. He finally decided to call Kira and found out that she was just as restless as he was. Her older sister Kelly was home-Kelly the glamour girl with a handsome boyfriend and modeling career who had everything going for her. Kira felt extremely jealous of Kelly and wished she could tell everyone she was a superhero. That would show Little Miss Perfect Kelly that she wasn't the only special one in the family.  
Meanwhile Ethan was about ready to scream because his older brother Ronnie was at home. Ronnie had a natural gift with computers that even Ethan couldn't match, plus he made Ethan feel like such a kid. He left the dinner table and called his teammates who were just as agitated as he was, if not worse. They talked for awhile about what was going on with them, Ranger business, schoolwork, anything they could think of. It looked like it was going to be a boring night for the Dino Rangers. At least, that's what they thought. Just then, however, all that changed.

Conner hung up with Kira and Ethan when he heard a scream from downstairs. He raced down and saw four Tyranodrones and Zeltrax in the kitchen. Conner knew he couldn't let them hurt his family, but knew he couldn't reveal his secret identity either. So he compromised, fighting them hand-to-hand until they were down. then with a shout of "Catch me if you can!" he raced out the door toward the park. From there he called Kira and Ethan.

Kira heard Conner hang up and sighed, not sure she could bear facing her oh-so-perfect sister again. That was when she heard two screams from the kitchen. She raced down the stairs and saw Kelly and her mother along with four tyranodrones and Elsa. Kira knew she had to save them, but knew she couldn't tell them she was a Ranger, so she fought them hand to hand for awhile until she got a call from Conner telling her to meet him at the park. So she made a face at Elsa and ran for the park with Elsa and the tyranodrones chasing her.

In the meantime, Ethan's house was in chaos as well. Four tyranodrones had come into the house, scaring his parents and Ronnie. Ethan fought them hand-to-hand, knowing he couldn't reveal his identity, but that he had to save his family. He then kicked one of the tyranodrones and made a face, making it chase him. Just then, he received a call from Conner telling him to meet them at the park. So Ethan headed there and found his friends, along with Dr. Oliver and Trent waiting for him. They were about to morph and take on the tyranodrones, Zeltrax, and Elsa, when their parents and siblings showed up. The Rangers knew they had a decision to make-reveal their identities and powers to their families in order to defeat the enemies or fight them in civilian form and risk losing. Finally they realized their families would be in danger if they lost, so they decided to risk it.

Conner began actively using his powers to speed in and strike Zeltrax, then speed out before Zeltrax could land a blow. Kira used her ptera scream to disable several tyranodrones and Elsa when she couldn't fight her anymore. Ethan was using his armored skin to his best advantage and was taking out tyranodrones left and right. Finally they had a break in the fighting and were able to morph. "Dino Thunder, power up! Ha!" Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver called out. "White Ranger, dino power!" Trent shouted. Soon Kelly Ford, Ronnie James, Eric McKnight, and their parents watched in awe as Kira, Conner, Ethan, Dr. Oliver, and Trent became the yellow, red, blue, black, and white Dino Rangers. Trent took the tyranodrones while Conner and Dr. O took on Zeltrax. Ethan teamed up with Kira and took on Elsa. Eventually they got the upper hand and managed to defeat them all. Elsa said, "We'll meet again Rangers," and then she and Zeltrax disappeared. All of the kids' families stood in shock as they demorphed. Finally Eric was the first to speak up.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a Ranger, Conner? I mean, this is the coolest thing ever! My brother, the Red Ranger!" Eric said, excitedly. "I couldn't tell you because we're supposed to keep our identities a secret. You weren't even supposed to find out. You have to keep this a secret. You too, Mom, Dad, Mrs. Ford, Kelly, Ronnie, Mr. and Mrs. James. You all do. If the wrong person finds out about this, we could be in a lot of danger. Can you keep this a secret?" Conner asked his brother. "Sure. I don't want anything to happen to you, any of you. I can even keep mom and dad from spilling the beans. No one's gonna hear about this from me," Eric promised faithfully. The Fords and the James' promised as well, and Kelly realized she wasn't the only special one in the family. She couldn't wait to see what her sister would turn out to be in the future. Ronnie also gained a new perspective that night. He realized that Ethan wasn't a kid anymore. Somewhere along the road, his little brother had grown up and had become something Ronnie could never become-a hero. All the oblivious parents, brothers and sisters realized just how special their children were that night.


End file.
